


Symphony

by ArissaChen



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cliche, Crying, F/M, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff, Huening Kai x Reader, Huening Kai-Centric, In kpop world fanfic, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArissaChen/pseuds/ArissaChen
Summary: ❝it's their last goodbye❞Note: Read until the end to understand the story
Relationships: Huening Kai/You
Kudos: 3





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so it's my first time making kpop fanfic. Constructive Criticism is acceptable! And I think Hyuka is a bit OOC.

He wouldn't budge, but I did try my best to make him smile.

And so he did.

"(Y/N)! Stop it! Haha!"

Because no matter how much I'd love to listen your sweet voice, I know I will never get your attention.

"No I'm not stopping until you forgive me." I firmly said, tickling his sides. I know his weakness and he knew mine.

We're trapped in our own little world. The world where both you and I live and created. The room may be small and bland but it held most of our memories with each other, connected through a scarlet thread.

"F-Fine! I accept your apology!" In the midst of his roaring laughter, the tension I felt finally rested as I sigh in relief. "If you give me that stuff toy that is." He added, unforeseen that it made me slid back in defense.

"You mean _that_ stuff toy?" I made sure what stuff toy he meant but he only nodded. "But it's my favorite and you can't have it!"

The room was bare and soft. The soft sofa under our clothed body and the noisy television witnessing our fast-moving pace of making memories together. They record what we do but I record them on my mind. Everything was silent and peaceful; not even the other TXT members can destroy what we created together.

I feel happy or euphoric to be exact, but something is telling me this short experience will end soon.

Hueningkai grinned and leaned closer to tease me more. The light air turned heavy for me, but it seems like Hueningkai didn't have a single clue at my demise.

"But today's my birthday. So when it's someone's birthday, they do what the celebrant says. I'm the king who orders around and you're my beautiful subject." He reasoned, his pointy nose hovering above with mine. His eyes that seems so playful and determine to get what he wants, that lips so soft that I'm having query whether he's intention was to seduce me or not. "Or you want to be someone else? Someone by my side like a Queen perhaps?" My back was leaning on the sofa's armrest as he close what little gap we have left.

 _**Symphony** _ _._

"Wa-Wait! I understand! You can have that stuff toy so stop seducing me!" I lightly pushed him away from me, my body tingling and anticipating more but I had to cut it short. It felt like I was in an adrenaline rush for a second but it was a frighteningly a close call.

A close one.

He was snickering and stood up in complete triumph. But I on the other hand was still in complete heat. My heart beating was erratic that millions of emotion would figuratively sprang out of my chest but I contained them. Not now, not this weakness.

"Thank you (Y/N)! You're the best, really."  
Hueningkai said in a wistful tone, yearning for something more. "The best of the best girl I've ever met."

I calmed down for a bit, but it didn't help as his words struck me in the heart once again. It's making me hope and feel that yes, we still have the chance to be together.

"Stop it Hyuka, you're just telling me that so you could take my stuff toy away." I huffed, mimicking what a brat would do if a candy was stolen away from it. This is just an excuse to cover up what my red face failed to hide. "It's behind the sofa by the way."

"Haha! Fine fine! You're so adorable so stop doing it." He went behind the couch and retrieve what was mine and claimed it as his own. "Because this stuffy worm is mine no matter how much you dread over it."

"Just why are you so fond of it Hyuka?" I meekly asked, regardless of how stupid I look and sound right now, the bratty appearance disolving as I sat down properly. "I mean yeah, it looks cute and squishy but why my stuff toy? You have lots of 'em from your fans and I bet they're a room full of them."

Hueningkai sat down beside me and propped up in an Indian sit while squishing the stuff toy I unwillingly gave him.

"Well, it kinda reminds me of you. And you never gave me anything." He simply said but I interpret it in a different way.

I gave him a small smile and pat his shoulder thrice, playfully carressing it afterwards.

"Fine, stop being such a baby and you can request whatever you want from me." Honestly, it made me guilty how I couldn't give him what things he wanted but he has a lot of them already, right? "That is, if I can manage to fulfill it."

The bland and pale room was bathed into brilliant colors sprouting from different angles. It lightened what heaviness it had from before.

"Really?"

"Yes." I firmly nodded, making sure to let this atmosphere stay as it is. I stopped carressing his shoulders and faced him with a timid smile on my own, mustering what little courage I have left to avoid my lips from quivering.

"Kiss me on the cheeks then!" Never in my whole life was I ever shocked. Dumbfounded, it seems I forgot to breathe for a moment.

_**Symphony** _

"N-No can do Hyuka!" I hastily answered, waving my hand in front of his face. Symphony is stopping me, I'm sorry.

Dejected, Hyuka looked down. The mood around us shifted into a dark one.

"Okay, but I kinda expected that." Then the air turned neutral within seconds as he lift his head to face me. "Then can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" I agreed, noting how Hyuka's expression changed within seconds. I promptly listened to redeem what I said earlier.

"Then. If Symphony doesn't stop us, how far do you think we'll go? Will everything last forever?" Afraid what might come, Hueningkai squeezed the worm tighter in his arms. He was scared, scared about something I don't and will never know.

I badly want to replace **his** worm right now and satisfy myself with his warmth.

"I don't know." I honestly answered, diverting my attention away from him as I scrutinized the pale walls.

I don't want to see his sad face. I don't want to let him see how gloomy I am as well.

Because I've fallen deeply in love with him and he is as well.

But Symphony is preventing us from going things further.

"(Y/N)? Look at me please." I can feel his stare behind me. I can feel what he wants to convey. I can feel his longing.

I can feel everything.

_**Symphony will start to initiate the countdown in five minutes. Please make sure to express everything to avoid regrets.** _

Sighing, I faced him and smiled.

"I don't know honestly. I mean, this will be our last Symphony. Our last chance to meet even if it's just a dream." I held the worm on his arms and squished it. "I was happy meeting you and I never knew we'd be together like this. Everything is surreal and unbelievable. Like everything is just so magical."

Hueningkai was sad, but he tried to be positive as much as he could.

"But we can meet in the future."

"We can't, remember what Symphony said?" I restated what Symphony said. "Upon granting permission from both parties, neither shall not engage in any means of contact in real life."

"So we can't meet as well?"

"No." I shook my head as Hueningkai leaned his back on the sofa, looking troubled and... Lonely.

_**Symphony will start the countdown. Five minutes is up.** _

_**60** _

I jolt in my sit and looked away, biting my lower lip as tears started to form in the corner of my eye.

"A hug then?"

"No Hyuka, Symphony also denied some sort of intimate and romantic touching ."

"Damn it."

**_45_ **

**_44_ **

_**43** _

The bare room started to fade bit by bit into nothingness.

Hueningkai and I stood up as the sofa we're sitting on vanished in the thin air.

"Well then, this a goodbye?" His voice trembled and I shivered in sadness.

I wanna hug him but I can't.

Or Death will do us the honor as a penalty for violating the rules.

"It is a goodbye, the last goodbye."

"Then places?" He tried again.

The last of the walls finally fades as what left between us is the floor.

"We can't too. It's in the rules."

**_20_ **

**_19_ **

**_18_ **

Hueningkai hugged the stuff toy tighter in his arms. His eyes are visibly damping in tears. If anything or Symphony just gave us one last chance then I will hug him and tell him that everything will be okay.

That he'll find the perfect girl for him.

That he'll be happy with me gone as well.

But could I really say the same thing for my own?

"No meeting in real life and everything. Fate is too cruel, don't you think (Y/N)?"

"It is."

"I really want to meet you in real life (Y/N), I really do."

"I feel the same way as well, but we should be grateful that Symphony gave us a chance to meet right? Even if it's just a few times. Unluckily, our chances are up and we have to bid our last farewell." I was surprised with how I managed to talk without croaking. My throat tightened as we stared at each other.

This melancholy we feel linger around us, as part of the floor was disintegrated under our feet.

**_10_ **

**_9_ **

"I'll miss you (Y/N)."

"I'll miss you too Hyuka."

**_8_ **

**_7_ **

**_6_ **

**_5_ **

"(Y/N)?"

I bit my lower lip to stop it from trembling as my lips formed in a straight line as I hummed in response. I can feel Hyuka's sadness.

It's funny how we're so near from each other yet we feel so far. The rules restricting us is really cruel.

**_4_ **

**_3_ **

"I love you (Y/N)"

Hearing those three words, I immediately smiled a huge and sincere one.

"I love you too Hyuka and Happy Birthday!"

**_2_ **

**_1_ **

**_Symphony is now delivering your souls back to your own body. As stated in the contract, both memories shall remain in them until death. And both shall not violate what rules was stated in the contract to avoid unnecessary harm from both individuals. If vioated then both will be punished through death. Now be happy and go back to your normal lives. No more chances are given. This is the last meeting._ **

I woke up from the deep slumber I had, recalling the memories we had together. I was drenched in sweat as my pajamas clung in my sticky body. I was in my bed and my room is dim.

Everything is real

Symphony is real.

Me, meeting Hyuka in Astral Project: Symphony is real.

The tears I can't hold back finally flowed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed? And English ain't my first language btw. It's my third actually so I had to level up.


End file.
